


Trust

by limeta



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Angst and Feels, Drift au, Gen, old writing read at own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Trust is a fragile thing for Mabel and Dipper, especially in the drift au.
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Mizar the Gleeful, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 17





	Trust

Mizar trusted him.

He told himself that that was enough, that he didn’t need anything else, that he didn’t even need that

But the way the babies hung around him expectantly, without any prominent fear, the way they trusted him.

That was just too precious not to abuse.

He played nice.

He gave stuff free of charge.

They weren’t around him without Mabel or Henry to supervise.

Alcor laughed as he was finally alone with them.

His sister’s precious, little triplets.

He looked at Willow and sneered.

She could’ve been his.

He saw many alternate universes in his mind stretching in front of him and he saw one where this didn’t happen. Where the Transcendence didn’t happen.

Willow was his child.

H I S

Alcor held the baby in his arms gently and rocked her to sleep, lulling her with his calming voice. He hummed and she relaxed.

He could drop her right now.

He would drop her right now if she wasn’t his.

But she wasn’t.

However, Mabel was.

Mabel was his twin, his twin star, his Mizar.

And this child was hers now.

He didn’t drop Willow that night.

Alcor observed her and when she gurgled in her sleep, he gave her a jagged grin.

He set her down next to Acacia and Hank.

It was a shame he made a promise to Mizar.

They’d make beautiful pawns once grown.

He zipped out of existence, and teleported into the living room.

Mabel and Henry walked through the main door just at that moment.

He saw horror wash over Henry before he schooled his emotions into neutrality. At least he was quick about it.

Mabel wasn’t as open with her fear. She trusted him, but she still feared him.

Smart, genius Mizar.

His gleeful twin star.

“Were you around the triplets?”

“Yes.”

“Are they harmed?” Mabel pressed on, her hands clenched and her body tense.

He looked at her with mock disgust, placed a hand over his chest, and laughed. “You wound me, Mizar. O, how you wound me!”

“Answer the question, Dipper!”

“No, I did not harm them. They’re perfectly safe.”

Mabel relaxed. “Well, all right then, was that so hard, Dip?”

“Not at all, Mizar.” He grinned at her.

“Too tired to play your games.”

‘’Thus we will not play.’’ He leisurely floated to her and placed a cold, hard claw on her shoulder, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him.

Henry slowly walked over to the stairs and climbed up to tend to their children. All he wanted was for his family to be safe. It was hard with a demon around. A demon that, luckily, had taken a liking to him.

He thanked his wife’s ability to talk down the most powerful being in current existence every day. It had become a mantra.

Henry saw the triplets safe and sound, checked, rechecked, checked again on top of that, was satisfied, and climbed back down the creaky stairs of the shack. He spotted his brother-in-law hugging Mabel and swaying her gently in the air, it looked like they were dancing, drifting in space and not caring for lost time. She had her feet on top of his.

‘’Mizar, I care for them, you know.’’ Alcor mused aloud, ‘’I care for you. I would never deliberately harm them. Or you.’’

‘’It’s all right, Dip-dop. As long as ALL my babies are safe, it’s OK.’’

The demon snorted.

Mabel tilted her head as she watched him snicker.

‘’You call everything fluffy your baby.’’ He rested his head on her head and they drifted together aimlessly in the living room, gliding past furniture, turning intangible as not to ruin their spontaneous dance due to said furniture.

Mabel smiled.

This was Dipper.

‘’Do you think giving your precious blood babies an inside-out pet is appropriate?’’

‘’No, no it’s not appropriate, Dipping sauce.’’

‘’Boo.’’ He laughed, it sounded like her brother, not the bloodthirsty demon. ‘’I’m still going to give them one. It’s bad luck to say no to a demon gift, Mabel. It’s bad luck, in-deed.’’

Mabel chocked back a sob.

Alcor continued dancing with her, his eyes on the human in his arms, a hazy coat of indecisiveness and confusion cast over them.

‘’Are there two of you in there?’’ Mabel asked, flinging her head back and staring up at her taller sibling. Damn him, she wasn’t the Alpha Twin anymore.

‘’No. There is only me.’’

Mabel chuckled. It was sad.

Alcor laughed. He didn’t know why.

They danced.

Bitter.

Resentful.

Trusting.

‘’You’re putting all of your weight on my toes, I see, Mizar.’’

‘’You’re a supernatural being, Dip-dop, you can handle little ol me on your toes as we dance in air.’’ Mabel clung to him and he’d never drop her. Not even if offered a better deal. Not even if offered the world nearly finished with its descent into madness and anarchy.

Alcor and Mizar.

They trusted each other.

It was the only thing both were certain of.

‘’Hm…Lil ol me…I knew I forgot someone on my list.’’

Mabel stopped dancing, her eyes wide and her body rigid with fear. Henry rose to his feet but didn’t step closer. He knew his wife’s tells, she didn’t need his help.

‘’Are you going to tell me not to do it? To spare him, like the good human you are, M I Z A R?’’

‘’No, I am not, Alcor.’’

‘’Even my Mizar the Gleeful wants him dead.’’ Alcor laughed and it was harsh on her ears, it reverberated off the walls and chilled the room, freezing their happiness and slowly trying to replace it with horror. Mabel wouldn’t have that. She stepped hard on his toes and he nearly flung her off of him. He didn’t, though. He just growled.

‘’I don’t want him dead, but after what he did, I won’t stand in your way.’’

‘’Hm…yes…We were 14 when he did that, I was still too weak to do anything on my own.’’

‘’You know my opinion of him, Alcor.’’

‘’I thought you liked the lobster.’’

‘’It was my baby.’’

‘’You and your babies.’’ The powerful demon snorted.

Mable gave him a grin and he returned it tenfold more menacing.

She got on her toes and gently head butted him.

‘’Come on, Dip-dop, let’s dance.’’

She jumped off his feet and onto the floor which was about half a metre bellow them. She turned on the music.

It was BABBA.

Dipper narrowed his eyes.

‘’This will cost you.’’

Mabel knew he could’ve just blipped off of the continent if he didn’t want to dance. There was nothing keeping him in the shack.

This was of his volition

Mabel winked at Dipper and crossed her arms, her face taking on an expression of deep thought. She snapped her fingers.

‘’I know! Free dinner for the rest of the week.’’

‘’This comes with conditions of me behaving properly, correct?’’

‘’Nope. Just behave like you are now, come after the triplets are asleep.’’

‘’Hmm…You got yourself a deal, Mizar!’’

They shook on it, and it was blue like Cipher’s fire. Mabel didn’t allow any of those horrendous memories to seep through her facade with Dipper.

He was her brother, he was her twin, she loved him, she trusted him, but he was also a demon.

And demons couldn’t be trusted with everything.

Especially not a soul.

Which she gave him without a moment’s hesitation.

She remembered blue then.

Blue had been her personal horror, but it became her salvation.

_____

BABBA’s newest hits blared as Dipper swung his hips in circular motions with Mabel swirling glowsitcks and offering up Mabel juice. Dipper surprisingly had enough common sense not to drink it.

Henry never saw Alcor this relaxed before.

He saw the smile on his brilliant face, the happiness gleaming in his inverted eyes.

Henry saw Mabel looking like she finally had her brother back from Hell.

‘’BABBA has lost all my respect for them, Mabel!’’ This was Dipper. Mabel laughed and asked why.

‘’They’re not true to themselves anymore. Put on the old stuff I listened to before.’’ Alcor laughed as he heard disco girl come on.

‘’DISCO GIRL! This brings back memories, Mizar, doesn’t it?’’ His jagged teeth that scared even the strongest of cultists made Mabel shrug.

‘’Yeah, it sure does, Dip-dop. It sure does.’’

‘’Do you want to dance with your flesh bag?’’ Alcor eyed Henry from the corner of his eye.

Mabel looked at Henry and saw him reluctantly offer up his hand to her.

‘’You don’t want to dance, Dip?’’ She asked before she took Henry’s hand.

‘’How considerate of you, Mizar. After you insult me, after you infer that I would harm you and your children, my niblings! – You ask if I mind if you leave me all alone while you dance with some measly human. But fine! If this is how you’re going to be I’ll just take all the CDs and leave the continent.’’

‘’You wanna dance with us both?’’

‘’No.’’

Mabel grabbed Dipper’s wrist and he just looked at her hand with complete indifference. He’d have killed people for less physical touch than this.

‘’We good?’’

Alcor huffed and swatted her arm off of him.

‘’We’re not b a d.’’

‘’That’s all I’m asking.’’ She cracked him a smile.

‘’No, you are asking for Dipper back. That’s a deal I can’t deliver.’’

Mabel nodded solemnly and gave him a small smile.

These didn’t suit her. She grinned, she laughed, her smiles were wide, she was the brightest beacon in a room.

She was Happiness.

This didn’t suit her.

Alcor, Dipper Pines, The Dreambender sneered and took Mabel’s arm. He dug his claws into her flesh and drew blood. Henry moved. He covered him in flames, they were just warm enough to warrant a warning, but not enough to hurt.

‘’Henry!’’ Mabel wriggled in his grasp and he shouted, his yell reverberating off the walls in demon wrath.

‘’WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?!’’

There were golden streaks trailing down Alcor’s cheeks, the grip on her arm turned into a lifeline clung to by someone that desperately needed it. Mabel noticed the vast, yet undetectable difference. She grabbed a hold of his other arm.

‘’Because I love you, Dipper.’’

Her eyes were full of tears. Both of theirs were.

Human and demon.

Twin stars.

Mabel saw her brother in that crescendo his inner battle was raging about, and she reached to touch his face, to mush it with her palms, and demand he tell her the price, because everything had a price.

Everything did. This had to. She’d pay for it.

‘’You’re too precious, Mizar.’’

It sounded like Bill.

It sounded like Alcor.

Mabel turned away as her brother laughed and laughed and laughed. Blue flames manifested all around them and the walls bled. Screeching cries of innocent children began and Alcor just went silent.

‘’It’s too late for me, Mizar. It’s in my demon nature to give you false sense of hope, it’s too delectable not too. Mabel is nothing more than lapsus linguae. Goodbye for now. See you at dinner. I’m taking my music with me.’’

He blipped out of existence and all the cds came with him.

‘’He took the philosophy major vinyl too.’’ Henry pointed out in a sad, broken whisper.

Mabel looked at her husband, furrowed her brow with creases that shouldn’t be on someone like her, and then she laughed. He held her and her laughter turned into sobbing.

‘’Mabel, honey, Mabes, please…What’s wrong? No, wait, that’s a stupid question-‘’

‘’-I don’t know if I can trust him anymore.’’

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2015  
> this was a blast from the past tho not gonna lie


End file.
